


Not Alone (Podfic)

by Ecchima



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), F/M, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post MAG40, Sasha James Lives, This is very Tim-centric, Tim's time in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima
Summary: After Jane Prentiss's attack, Tim is stuck quarantined at the hospital and left with plenty of time to think of how he got to this point. If his mind dwells a little longer on Sasha, then well... That's not his fault. And if it brings him to text her at three in the morning? Well... That might be a little his fault. He wasn't expecting her to be awake, though.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not Alone (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamingcupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamingcupoftea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027216) by [steamingcupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamingcupoftea/pseuds/steamingcupoftea). 



[Link to the podfic on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14NrQmUPGbmkJD_Z91zGpkIM907jMu0zd/view?usp=sharing)

[Link to the podfic on Youtube](https://youtu.be/c-rYutVCe-A)

All sounds come from freesound.org

**Author's Note:**

> I made this podfic for steamingcupoftea during a secret santa! Now that they have seen it (and told me they love it AND given me permission to post) I can share it with you all as well!
> 
> This is my very first podfic so I welcome constructive criticism in the comments (or even if you just liked it, I'd love to hear about that too)


End file.
